


Partners

by shipperholic_me



Category: IOTNBO, PBIO - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Police, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperholic_me/pseuds/shipperholic_me
Summary: If we are lucky, and Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Yea Ji were cast together again, this is something I'd want their second show together be like.They are both cops but have completely different approaches to police work. What will happen when these polar opposites and forced to become partners to work on a case?
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun/Seo Ye Ji, Kim Soo Hyun/Seo Yea Ji
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since these are characters I'd cast Kim Soo Hyun(KSH) and Seo Yea Ji (SYJ) in so I have used their real names abbreviated. I have used certain actors in minor roles as well and have used their real names as well.

Seo Yea Ji (SYJ) - cop. Highest ranking detective in her squad in the violent crimes unit. She’s a bit of a tomboy. Always has her mid length hair up in a messy low bun. Wears pants and combat boots, is into a lot of plain white tshirts which she tops with a plaid shirt. Also likes shirts which she tucks and rolls up her sleeves. She’s very by the book and is suspicious of everyone. No sugar coating and very straightforward. Everyone in the precinct is a little scared of her and finds her a bore and one of the boys. She has no close family around. But KSH’s current partner a senior police officer was her mentor when she first started out. So they are very close and his wife is her best friend. They too, along with their two kids consider her part of their little family. 

Kim Soo Hyun (KSH)- cop. charmer and sweet talker. If SYJ is all about police work, he is all about working the people. He’s the same rank as SYJ and is equally good. He’s a part of the other squad in the violent crimes unit. He almost always wears a leather jacket that he treasures. He knows everyone and everyone knows him. He’s the maknae of a very rich family but he’s been estranged from his father and brothers since he turned 18 and his mum passed away. He uses his mom’s last name and considers his maternal grandma who is a feisty old lady his only family.

Main focus is SYJ’s squad. SYJ comes back to the squad after two years of being in a sex crime task force. During this time KSH has joined the other squad and has been partnered up with her mentor who she calls Hyungnim. Her squad now has a newbie who is partnered up with the oldest member of their team who goes by the name Hairspray. He is months away from retirement and has very little hair on his head but seems to always carry a can on hairspray in his jacket pocket. The other two detectives are only a few years older than SYJ and are called Dumb and Dumber by their Team Leader, because while they are both good detectives they are also very clumsy. They didn’t like SYJ when she first joined the squad because she was younger and ranked higher than them but now they are super happy to see her because they adore her. 

Two weeks after her return, hyungnim falls down the stairs after a very boozy team dinner and breaks his arm. He’s out of the force for a good few months and the Chief decides to partner up SYJ and KSH. 

SYJ and KSH do not get along at all. Their ways of working a case are so different. As are their personalities. So they resort to trying to solve the case by themselves. One night when both of them have hit a wall in their investigations they run into each other at the precinct. KSH walks in thinking no one is around but SYJ is there with her white board trying to figure out the case. It’s that night they realise that they couldn’t solve the case because they were each missing an important part. When they put their findings together, they end up solving the case. This becomes a turning point for them because this is when they begin respecting each other as cops and partners and starts to work together on cases.


	2. New case

A young man is found on the side of a road almost beaten to death. He is a uni student who is from a very poor family and is now in a coma. SYJ and KSH are asked to investigate. 

They get along much better now. He’s used to her ways but also knows when to interrupt and use his charms to get things out of witnesses. She finds it amusing how he sweet talked the victim’s tight lipped grumpy landlord into spilling his guts. 

“Rebecca is her name, he thinks” KSH walked to SYJ who was leaning against his SUV. “he’s seen the victim with her several times over the last few months. Said they were arguing last week. He’s sure she works at the bar a few blocks down the road called Blue Rose” “Okay then let’s go find her” SYJ said. “Hang on. I think the narcotics team is eyeing that place for a raid. Let’s talk to them first” In the car KSH rang up the detective he knew from the narcotics team. “Ah hyung! We are just looking into a case right now and found a witness with a link to the club bar called Blue Rose. I know you were saying the other day at when we had dinner that you were trying to bust that place?” He spoke enthusiastically. He is such a sweet talker, SYJ thought with a smile. KSH got off the phone. “Did you just smile?” he asked, a little shock. She composed herself, “No”. “I think you did”, he said, not buying her composure. “You should do it more, you look nice” What? Why did I say that? His brain screamed. It wasn’t completely untrue, a small voice in his head replied. “Stop joking. What did he say?” She changed the subject because she could feel her cheeks starting to burn. “Oh right….he said they couldn’t find any evidence of it but if we find a probable cause, they are ready to bust it. They just don’t have enough people to do surveillance at Blue Rose right now” KSH said. SYJ nodded, “what do you say to a stake out tonight?” “If I can get snacks, I’m there” KSH said with a smile. 

“Dumb and dumber can do it. I need you to follow other leads.” said the Team Leader when they told him of their plans. “But this is the best lead we have!” SYJ began to argue. “Then find other ones!” Team leader insisted. SYJ opened her mouth to argue. “Okay team leader, if they can do it we’ll be grateful” KSH interrupted. She shot him a look. He gave her a pointed look as if to say I know what I’m doing and dragged her out. 

“What the hell was that?” She began. “I got a text from the narcotics team. Their intel is that the drug supplies come to the club on the last Friday of the month which is weeks away. Let’s try to find some other leads and when the time is right offer to stake out instead of those two” KSH explained. “Okay….” she took a deep breath to calm down. “I almost punched that old man” she shot a look at the direction of their team leader. “Okay let’s get you an Iced Americano to cool you down and keep digging” KSH placed his hand on her shoulders and led her away.


	3. Secret defender

That night KSH went out to dinner with some of his sunbaes. “How is it working with a female partner?” one of them asked. Female partner, he could hear the misogyny in his voice. KSH faked a smile. “She’s a great detective so it’s easy to work with her” “HA female partner? There is nothing female about her! She is cold and hard like a man. She even dresses like one. When i first heard she was coming to the precinct I was excited that we’ll have some pretty girl around but this one has no femininity in her!” Another said out loud after chugging another glass of soju. KSH could feel the anger boil in him. He wanted to punch each and everyone at that table who was nodding in agreement. Usually he could stomach a lot of the problematic things these men said but right now he just wanted to flip the table. He clenched his fist and forced a deep breath to calm himself down. 

He walked into the precinct. It was almost 11pm and the precinct was mostly dark. But he knew this was where he would find SYJ. and he wanted to see her. He didn’t know why, didn’t want to figure out why but all he knew is he wanted to see her. And he was right. She was on the couch in their work area fast asleep. The documents in her hands suggested that she had been going through them when she had fallen asleep. He gently took them from her hand and placed them on the table. Then he grabbed the blanket in their cupboard and draped it over her. He bent down to look at her face. How can they say this face is not pretty, he thought to himself. The thought set out alarm bells in his head but he ignored them. They must be blind, he thought. And when she smiles….he almost sighed at the thought. 

“Where is that bastard?” drunken yelling snapped him back to reality. It also woke SYJ up. One of the sunbaes he was drinking with showed up, the area around his mouth red and almost swollen. He charged towards KSH when he spotted him. “YOU!” Another younger policeman restrained him. KSH stood there without even blinking as more of the cops he was drinking with came and took the aggressive one away. SYJ sat there confused. The younger policeman came to KSH. “you fed him all that chili on purpose didn’t you?” he asked. “Because he was saying shit about her” “i just made my sunbae a wrap and fed to him. Must have been a slip of the hand” KSH said in a serious voice. SYJ looked up at him. She’s never seen him like this before. He was always so easy going but here he was having a stare down as if he was ready to fight. “You expect me to believe that?” the other cop asked. “Believe what you want to believe. Maybe it was just karma for the disgusting way he talked about a colleague” KSH said through gritted teeth. “What is the deal with you and her huh?” he asked. KSH clenched his fists. “She’s my partner. And I always have my partner’s back.” he took a step forward. ‘You should probably go take care of yours. He seemed pretty drunk” The other cop left without a word. 

“What was that about?” SYJ though she had a clue as to what it was. She wasn’t oblivious to how some in the precinct talked about her. She was used to it. She was however not used to anyone stand up for her. She was always told to ignore it or to not pay attention to it. No one ever gave hell to those who actually said things about her. Until today it seems. “Nothing important. I think everyone just had a bit too much to drink.” KSH didn’t want her to know what was said. “You should go home now. We’ll go through the CCTV footage again and see if we can find a face for Rebecca” SYJ let it go, mostly because she didn’t know what to say and nodded with a smile.


	4. Matchmaking

The next day SYJ walked into the precinct with a bubble tea and Hairspray nearly choked on his gimbap. She was never a bubble tea person. She was an iced americano person. Especially the ones from the cafe a few blocks away. Before Hairspray could get a question out to her, KSH walked into the office and leaned against SYJ’s desk. He placed a cup of Iced americano on her desk. It was from her favourite cafe. She smiled looking at it. KSH felt his heart skip a beat. There it is, what he wanted to see. He cleared his throat, “it’s on my way to work”. She picked up the bubble tea and extended it to him. “And your favourite bubble tea place is on my way”. KSH took it with a smile trying to look cool but in his head he was dancing around like a crazy person. 

“Take a look at this” KSH called SYJ to his desk. SYJ walked over. Her eyes fixed on the screen, she leaned in to look at the cctv footage. KSH froze. This was the first time she has been this close to him. He could see her face next to his from the corner of his eyes. He didn’t dare to look at her directly. He wasn’t sure how he would react if he did. He could hear her breathing steady, focused on what was on his screen. He could smell her too. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it reminded him of the days where he’d come home after a long day of studying and his grandmother would have baked him her homemade cream buns and they house would smell warm and comforting. “That must be her” her voice snapped him back to reality. He gave himself a shake and concentrated on the screen. “You can see the victim with her but we can’t see anything other than her legs thanks to that massive umbrella” he said as she stood up, her eyes still fixed on the screen. “Yes but we might be able to find more footage that might actually let us see what she looks like” she said pointing to the convenience store in the corner of the screen. He smiled up at her and extended a fist for a fist bump. “What is this?” she asked looking at his fist. “Do you want to fight me?” she asked, confused. He sighed and grabbed her hand and made her do a fist bump. “It’s a fist bump. It’s what partners do when they do good work” 

They were just coming back from meeting with the convenience store manager when they ran into Hyungnim and his wife. He was missing the precinct too much so she had packed lunch for all four of them to have together. 

“Noona, this looks so good.” KSH exclaimed looking at the spread. She smiled at him across the table. She absolutely adored both KSH and SYJ. Being an orphan herself she found them to be like her own little siblings even if they were both just a year younger than her. SYJ sat next to her while Hyungnim sat across the table next to KSH. SYJ didn’t even get her second mouthful of food when Hyungnim began, “so there’s a nice fellow I know who works for the crime scene investigators, shall I set you up with him?” KSH choked on his food. Everyone rushed to give him water. After he stopped coughing, hyungnim turned to SYJ and asked again, “well? He’s a nice guy. And I think you’ll get along really well”. SYJ rolled her eyes, “hyungnim….”. “I’m doing this because you are like a little sister to me. I’m just asking you to meet him once” He said gently. KSH could see SYJ starting to accept defeat. “YA!” He yelled slamming his fist on the table. Everyone turned to him, startled. KSH kicked himself mentally for losing control. Why did he lose control? He thought. “WAH! Noona, your food is AMAZING!” he said over enthusiastically. Noona/unni couldn’t help but smiled knowingly. She had been watching him practically squirm in his seat ever since her husband mentioned the blind date to SYJ. “Someone might think you haven’t been starving for a week,” Hyungnim said with a laugh. KSH gave him a tight smile. “Well?” he turned his attention back to SYJ. God he won’t just give up, KSH sighed in frustration. “Will you let her eat? Stop pressuring her. She is clearly not interested and she’s just struggling cause she doesn’t want to say no to you” Noona/unni told her husband off. SYJ and KSH both gave her a thankful smile.


	5. An unexpected visit

“Emo!!!!!” the two kids screamed as they launched themselves onto SYJ as she entered through the door. “Aigooo my little babies!” SYJ cuddled them as Noona/unni watched with a smile. “I’m sorry to ask you to do something on your day off” she smiled apologetically. “That’s okay unni. I didn’t have any plans either” SYJ said. “You play with them while i get everything ready” She replied. “Who is this for?” SYJ asked over the kids giggling. “Oh its a halmoni I know. She sends me side dishes so I send her peaches and homemade cookies. I’d get your hyungnim to take them or I would, but with his broken arm and the kids being on holiday…..” “unni, really it’s fine. Just give me the address” SYJ reassured her. 

KSH ran. He was a little late than usual because it was his day off but he was also a little preoccupied. He didn’t know what came over him yesterday at lunch. He acted like a maniac and he had no control over what he was doing. And yet, the sheer thought of SYJ on a blind date with someone made him want to punch a hole through a wall. What was going on with him? He’s never been like this before. Why does he do things to see her smile? Why does his heart flutter when she does? Why does he want to attack anyone who even talks about setting her up with someone else? Wait….someone else? Did that mean he wanted to be set up with her? He shook his head. No, I need to stop being weird, he thought as he ran faster than he ever has. 

“Jagiya! I’m home!” KSH was sweaty and tired when he finally reached home. He walked into the living room to find his grandmother playing Godori with SYJ. He stopped in his tracks and blinked. Has he started imagining her too now? He shook his head. “I told you not to call me Jagiya” his grandmother yelled at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked, confused. “Unni wanted me to deliver some stuff to your grandmother. I knew it was your grandmother’s house when i got here” SYJ said. “We hit it off and now we are playing Godori so stop bothering us” His grandmother finished. “Go shower, you smell!” she added. Turning red, KSH ran into his room to shower and to hide and die of embarrassment.

KSH’s grandmother insisted that SYJ stayed over for dinner. And she did. She and KSH helped halmoni cook and set the table. Once the initial shock wore off, it felt as if SYJ had always been a part of their life. She blended right in cracking jokes with halmoni and laughing. Hearing her laugh was an experience itself. KSH couldn’t believe such a sound existed that could make his entire body vibrate with pure joy upon hearing it. 

After dinner, KSH walked her out. “I’m sorry you got stuck with me on your day off” SYJ said. “I could tell you the same” KSH said making her laugh softly. “Your grandmother is lovely,” She said. “I know right?” he smiled proudly. “She doesn’t easily like people so you must have really impressed her” 

“So she’s your partner?” halmoni asked as he walked in the door. He nodded, taking off his slippers. “I see why you were hiding her” she remarked knowingly. “I wasn’t hiding her” he said defensively. But that wasn’t true. In a sense he was hiding her. He was hiding what he was feeling. He knew his grandmother would read him like an open book and she would definitely read him very easily. “I like her. Make sure you bring her here often” she said turning on the tv to watch her favourite show. KSH smiled. That was her way of giving her approval. It was also what gave him the clarity he needed about what he felt for SYJ.


	6. Blind date

“Noona!” KSH exclaimed as soon as the door opened. “What are you doing here at this time?” she asked. “Halmoni sent you some side dishes” he said, holding up a massive bag of containers. 

He loved visiting Hyung nim and Noona’s place. It felt like his second home having spent so many nights on the couch after coming over for dinner and then working the night away on a case with hyung nim. “Are the kids at school?” he asked, sipping Noona’s homemade passion fruit drink. “Why do you think it’s so quiet?” she said, putting away the containers. “Ah it’s you” Hyung nim walked in while trying to dry his hair with one hand. “Wait….why are you still here? Ye ji must be waiting for you” KSH said all confused. “Why is she waiting for him?” Noona asked. “They are supposed to have lunch together. That’s what she said when she went for her lunch break just a while back” “I set her up on a surprise blind date. That guy from the Crime Scene Investigation team is gonna be there to meet her” Hyung nim gave a mischievous smile. Noona pinched her nose bridge in frustration while KSH just stared dumbfounded. “What? Just wait and watch. They’ll hit it off well. And I’ll obviously be there giving her away at their wedding. And they’ll have beautiful children together! ” he laughed. KSH slammed the half empty glass of juice on the table. “Noona I have to go” and ran out the door. Hyung nim gave his wife a puzzled look. “What’s up with him?”. She sighed, “how have you been a detective for the past 12 years?”.

SYJ was sitting across the table from Ji soo. He was handsome and very nice but she was feeling very awkward. I’m going to kill Hyung nim, she thought to herself. “I’m guessing he didn’t tell you we were meeting today,” Ji soo said, reading her face. “No he didn’t” she gave an awkward laugh. “I’m sorry he put you in this position but since we are here, should we just have a chat while we have a coffee?” He asked, gently. Feeling a bit calm she nodded with a smile. He got up and went to the counter to order. She was fiddling with a paper napkin on the table while she waited, when someone came and pulled a chair on her left and sat down. She looked up to see KSH looking disturbed. “What are you doing here?” she asked, surprised. “We are leaving” he said grabbing her wrist. She placed a hand on his. “Wait...is it the case?” “Hyung nim tricked you into this blind date. You don’t have to do it just because it’s him who set it up. So I’m here to take you away” he said looking at her straight in the eyes. “I….it’s fine. I’m….it’s okay” she said, looking away. “It’s not. You know you fiddle with things like that when you feel uncomfortable?” he said pointing at the torn up paper napkin on the table. She couldn’t deny it. She was feeling very uncomfortable. But she was also a little annoyed that KSH can read her so well. 

“Is everything okay?” Ji soo came with two cups of coffee and set it on the table. “Yes….it’s…” SYJ began. “It’s a case we are working on. There’s been some new development and we need to go.” KSH said. “I’m her partner by the way” He gave Ji soo a tight smile. “Yes, I’m sorry” She cut in. Ji soo smiled. “That’s okay. I know how the job is” “Thanks” She said. She hated lying but in that moment she could only think about what KSH said. “I’ll just go to the ladies and come out. I’ll meet you outside” She said to KSH and pried her wrist away and left. 

SYJ splashed her face with cold water. Yes, they are partners. He isn’t doing this because he cares or something, she thought, feeling disappointed. Wait, why am i disappointed. Did I want him to care? She shook her head. No, I need to snap out of this. She wiped her face with a paper towel and took a deep breath. Come to your senses, Seo Ye Ji, she told herself. 

“You should be careful you know’ Ji Soo smirked. “It’s good that I work closely with cops. Anyone else would have thought you were interested in her or something?” “They wouldn’t be completely wrong,” KSH said without even blinking. This took Ji soo by surprise. He expected a full denial from this guy in a leather jacket.”yes, I did come here to stop this blind date from happening. But I’m also here because she’s forced to be in a situation that she’s not comfortable with and she will do it because she’s fiercely loyal. Even if she had to suffer.” KSH said. “And I don’t want her to suffer. Not even a little bit”


	7. The Stakeout

It was finally the last Friday of the month and they had managed to finally get sign off to join Dumb and Dumber for a stake out. They were parked in a corner at an alley behind the Blue Rose. Dumb and Dumber were on the rooftop of a near by building, watching over. “Nothing going on from what we can see” said Dumber over the walkie-talkie. “Seems very quiet here other than the plenty of rich people that seem to flow into the club non stop” SYJ reported back. “This is our best lead. We know she works there. We just need to get photos of the drug delivery so we can get to her without raising suspicion.” KSH said mostly to himself. “You sound nervous. Is this your first stake out or what?” SYJ joked. Of course he was nervous. He was in the car with her alone and he didn’t have driving to distract him like he usually does. Besides this is the first time since the blind date incident a few days ago, that they were truly alone. And they were in such a tiny space so close to each other and it was disconcerting. Dumber’s voice of the walkie-talkie interrupted his thoughts. “Guys we have a problem. Looks like some guards are heading your way” 

“If they get too close they’ll see us” KSH said, panicking. Next thing he knew was that SYJ was sitting on his lap straddling him, her entire body against his, her hands on his shoulders, her face inches away from his. “What are you doing” he managed to croak. “Making sure we don’t get caught!” she said and with a swift move of her hand let her hair down so that it covered both her and his face from the men outside. “They are getting close!” Dumber’s voice came through. KSH put his hands on her hips and pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching. It was then the whole situation they were in hit SYJ. she could feel her face warm up and her palms get sweaty. Her heart was beating fast. He ran his hand up her spine making her hold her breath. He was breathing heavily too. He moved his face to the crook of her neck and looked over her shoulder. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm….and sane. Being so close to her and holding himself back was making him almost blackout. He gulped, forcing himself to focus on what was happening outside the car. The two guards peered for a second but upon seeing what was going on looked away quietly. One of them said something to the other with a cheeky smile and they walked a few feet away and lit up their cigarettes. “Okay they are gone now” KSH whispered moving away from her neck. They froze as their eyes met. They were still breathing heavily. She looked at his face trying to understand if he was feeling the same as she was. This was all so new to her. She was never the girl to have crushes on boys and swoon over them. She certainly never put a man above her work and yet here she was on a stake out and all she wanted to do was look at him, and touch his face and kiss his lips. He watched her with equal curiosity. Her cheeks were flushed and breathing heavy. Her eyes kept searching his face for something and he couldn’t understand what it was. Usually he could easily read others, especially women but with her it was just so hard. He saw a flicker of desire in her eyes, same as his yet he wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. She was too sensible to like someone like him. Maybe it was his mind playing a trick on him. Yet he couldn’t deny how he felt about her. He gently pushed away the locks of hair sticking to her face, his hand linger on her cheek for a second longer. It took everything in her not to close her eyes and melt into his touch. Dumber’s voice cut through the spell they were in, “I think the delivery is here!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is an extra short chapter!


	8. Undercover

“This is great guys. But we need to be sure there’s drugs at the club to do the raid. We go in and we find nothing, we’ll never get a chance to get them again.” the detective from the narcotics team explained. “Then we send someone undercover” SYJ was quick to reply. “They’ll know most of us since they keep an eye on us” the detective replied. “Yes, but I’ve been away for a while. Blue rose didn’t exist when I was here last” SYJ offered. “You can’t go alone” KSH said quickly. “Okay, our maknae has been around for only 2 months, he can come with me” she replied. 

KSH did not like this. But he knew this was the best way to get the job done. He still didn’t like it though. “Why would they agree to this?” the team leader asked worried. “She’s a great detective but going undercover as a party girl? That’s a bit much” “Ya, dumb and dumber, I’m telling you, don’t laugh at her when she walks in here okay?” Hairspray gave them a warning look. “Kid, you will have to make sure she doesn’t blow your cover” he addressed the maknae who was dressed up in expensive looking clothes. He even had his hair gelled back to look the part. 

“Do I look convincing?” SYJ’s voice made everyone’s head turn. She was wearing a short sequined pink dress with long sleeves and a plunging neckline. It hugged her body showcasing her perfect curves. Her hair was open and she had glittery makeup on and a hair of 6 inch high heels. Everyone in the room stared at her as if they were starstruck. She looked beautiful of course but she always did to him. The way the shiny material framed her body made it hard for him to breathe. Or maybe it was the way all the men in the room were gawking at her which made him suddenly want to gauge out the eyes on every man in that room. He could almost taste the jealousy in his mouth. Yeah, he really did not like this. 

SYJ and Maknae were set up with ear pieces and SYJ was given a handbag with a hidden camera set. This was their way of communicating with the team outside. “I think I need a tequila shot” was the code for the stand by team to carry out the raid. A few from the narcotics team and their squad watched the screen as SYJ and Maknae entered the club. They were just based in the back of a lorry just a few blocks away from the club. The two had gotten into the club and made their way to the VIP area. You could even see on screen how everyone’s eyes basically followed SYJ. KSH could feel the jealousy boil inside. 

It had been a good 30 minutes when a young man in his mid 20s entered the VIP area. He was already drunk. SYJ could smell the alcohol as he sat down next to her. “Hello there sweet pea! Having fun?” he asked, getting a bit too close. “Not really oppa. It’s a bit boring here” SYJ said, making her voice sweet. He put his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. KSH felt like he could punch a hole in a solid 6 feet thick concrete wall. Or that slime bag’s face. Whichever he comes across first. The drunk man pulled out a packet of pills from his jacket pocket. “You must be new here because regular customers at the Blue Rose get this special gift to make sure we have extra fun”. And that was what she needed. “I think I need a tequila shot” she said with a tight smile. It took only a minute for the narcotics team to enter the Blue Rose. As soon as she heard distant screams from the outside of the ViP area she grabbed the man’s hand on her thigh and twisted. He screamed in pain. She stood up and pushed his hand away. “You crazy bitch!” he tried to grab her. She punched him with all her might, right in his face. That’s my girl, KSH watching from the van. 

KSH ran the few blocks to the club. The road was blocked with police vans and cars and a few ambulances. He could see SYJ sitting in the open back of an ambulance. Her heels were now next to her and she had an ice pack on her right hand. She saw KSH walk towards her through the crowd. She could feel her energy levels rise even at the sight of him. I’m in trouble, she thought. “Thought you’d want these” He said, placing her combat boots in front of her. “Those don’t look comfy. She stared at her boots. He’s just being nice, keep it together, she told herself. He leaned over and draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. It hung heavily on her shoulders as if it was giving her a big hug. A hug that smelled like him. He knelt down in front of her and put one foot in her boot and started lacing it. “We won’t get the witness till tomorrow morning according to the narcotics team” He started on the other boot. She watched him do her laces with a smile on her face. She was in the tiniest dress she’s ever been in but she felt the warmest she’s ever felt. This is bad, she thought. But she couldn’t help but smile. He looked up once he was done. “So let’s get you home and get another ice pack on that hand of yours” he gave her a smile that made her heart skip several beats. 

Her hand hurt when she tried to reach for the zip of her dress. Why did she punch him so damn hard? She really wanted to get out that dress and get into her much comfy clothes. The thought of what she might need to do made her feel flushed. But she didn’t have a choice. 

“Can you help please?” KSH turned when he heard SYJ as he was preparing some tea. “My hand hurts when I try to pull the zip down” she said in a small voice, avoiding his eyes, her face bright red. It took him a moment to process what she said. “Oh….yeah..sure” he said equally flustered. “ I'll look away,” he said. He looked away and closed his eyes and he pulled down the zip of her dress. He was very aware of the sound of the zipper opening. He gulped. “Thank you” she said in a small voice and ran back into her room. He kept him eyes clothes for a bit longer even after he heard her door slam. He tried not to think about how her bare back would look and how it would feel under his fingertips. Keep it together man, he told himself and turned back to the tea. 

SYJ walked into the kitchen in a while baggy shirt and soft and baggy dark grey shorts. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower. Oh god, you’re killing me, he thought to himself. She came and sat on one of the tall stools and rested her elbows on the kitchen countertop. He placed the two cups on tea on the kitchen counter top and walked around to take the seat next to her, an ice pack in his hand. He gently took her hand in his and pressed the ice pack on her slightly swollen hand. “You really punched him pretty hard huh?” he said. “Well he was touching my thigh without my consent. I had to. To think I was thinking if I should dress up like that more often” she said. “Please don't,” he said before he could stop himself. Her face fell a little. “I look weird, don't i?” she asked. “You look too pretty. And it makes me want to gauge the eyes of every man who looks at you” he replied without a second thought. She chuckled. “You better stop joking like that, it’s making my heart flutter” she said before she could stop herself. Making my heart flutter? What did that mean? KSH’s mind was just a frenzy. “Why do you always think I’m joking?” he asked seriously. “Well aren’t you?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m not joking now,” he said without hesitation. She could hear her heart beating so loudly. They held their eye contact for what felt like eternity. “Anyways it doesn’t matter what I think. If you want to dress up like today then you should. But you should know you are beautiful, whatever you wear” she could feel her face going red again. This was the first time she’s ever had anyone say that to her. Say that her clothes were irrelevant to her beauty. Her heart fluttered. “Thank you” she almost whispered, afraid any louder she had spoken, she would have given away too much emotion. His eyes flickered to her face as if he still heard everything she was feeling. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you don’t forget it” he said gently with a smile.


	9. Road Trip

“Have you packed all my bags?” his grandmother yelled from the house. KSH was putting in the last of her things in the car. “Yes Jagiya!” he said. “I told you not to call me that!” she came out closing the door behind her. “You know you love it!” he said giving her a big hug and planting a big kiss on her cheek. “Get off me! And stop being sappy” she shrugged him off. He was right though, she did secretly love it. Her grandson is the light of her life. She had two wonderful children of her own but none of them came close to her grandson. Yes, she was playing favourites and she wasn’t going to deny it. Which is why she also feared leaving him behind. She knew very well that he would be devastated and alone once she is gone. And she also knew she had to make sure that wasn’t going to happen. She can’t stop herself from leaving but she can definitely make sure he wasn’t alone. “Make sure you leave for one more bag” she said. “Jagiya there cannot be more of your bags left! You are leaving for just a few weeks” KSH said pouting. His grandmother was off to the countryside to visit her sister for a few weeks and he was going to miss her. “It’s not for one of my bags. It’s for her bag” she said pointing at SYJ’s car across the road. 

KSH was trying to pay attention to the road but he couldn’t help when his eyes flicked to the mirror to look at SYJ’s face who was sitting in the back seat chatting away to his grandma who was in the passenger seat. “So have you caught the bad guy in the new case you were working on?” his grandmother asked. “No halmoni, we found a witness but she isn’t giving up anything” SYJ replied. That was true. They did find the girl, Rebecca, but after almost 12 hrs of interrogating, she hasn’t given them anything useful. They both knew she was hiding something.

They stopped at midday on the way for lunch. KSH and SYJ were alone leaning against the car as they waited for halmoni to come back from the restroom. “Sorry I didn’t know you were going too. When she called me it sounded like she was planning to go alone” SYJ said. KSH chuckled. His grandmother was a sneaky one. “I’m glad you came,” he said with a smile. Don’t smile at me like that, she thought, feeling butterflies in her stomach. The conversation after the club raid had definitely changed their relationship. At least in her eyes. Her heart fluttered even more and everything felt better when he was around. Iced americanos he got her every morning somehow tasted sweeter, and the drive up to work was a lot more exciting. 

Halmoni insisted that she wanted the back seat to stretch her legs and take a good nap. So for the rest of the trip SYJ was in the passenger seat. They talked about things the whole way. Not work, just things. About hyung nim and his wife and kids, about their favourite foods, about movies, about their childhood, just everything. 

They were greeted by halmoni's sister who turned out to be the complete opposite. She was nice and welcoming but she was soft spoken and gentle than her sister. Her house was on a tiny hill overlooking the sea. It had three rooms. Halmonia nd SYJ are sharing the biggest room while halmoni's sister and KSH taking the two smaller rooms. They spent the rest of the day helping her with things around the village; looking for clams, helpig the village ladies make kimchi and working on the massive vegetable garden behind the house. It was tiring but it was still the most SYJ had fun she'd had in a long time. It was definitely the most she's laughed in a long time. Maybe even ever. 

SYJ couldn't sleep. She was tired and yes halmoni who was fast asleep next to her was snoring loudly but someone it wasn't what was keeping her up. She was restless. Restless that the day is endig and that tomorrow she has to go back to her reality. But he'd still be there, a small voice told her. Yes the village was nice. And halmoni and her sister and their friends were lovely but it was images of him all relaxed and smiling and laughing and playing around that lingered in her mind. She got up and walked out. 

KSH was sittng on the bench outside. She stopped to take in the sight. She couldn't explain or even understand what she was feeling but she never wanted it to go away. She walked towards him and sat next to him. "Halmoni snores quite loudly doesn't she?" He chuckled. "She never snores that loudly at home but every time she comes here, she snores so loudly." He gave an apologetic smile. "That's okay. I can't sleep because I had fun today. The most fun I had in a long time. I'm sad to leave it actually." She said. "I'm glad you had fun. I don't think I've seen you laugh that much" he said. He hadn't and the sweet sound of her laugh still seem to ring in his ears. That was why he couldn't sleep. "Why are you out here?" She asked. "I can hear halmoni in my room too" he lied. 

She eventually fell asleep her head dropping to his shoulder. It was both comforting and disconcerting to him. But he gently picked her up and took her to his room. He laid her down on the bed mat and cradled her head to reach for a pillow. He looked down to see her eyes open fixed on his face. "Did I wake you?" He said gently trying not to think about how badly he wanted to kiss her. Her eyes were fixed on his lips. She so badly wanted to kiss him. To be kissed by him. But that would complicate things. A lot. Somehow they both knew they were on the same page. "We are partners" he whispered breathlessly. She nodded, her eyes meeting his. " we work together" she added. 

KSH was woken up by the loud banging on his car window. It was bright outside and his grandmother was up. He spent the night in the car. If she hadn't agreed with him that they were partners and they work together and this would complicate things, as he knew it would, he would have kissed her….and more last night. He realized he said what he said hoping she would disagree with him. 

Somehow last night didn't make everything awkward between them as she had expected. Sure it was a little different. She could feel him purposely avoiding any physical contact with her. She knew he was right when he said and implied that they were partners and things could be messy but god she wished he was wrong. Or better yet that he wasn't so sensible. Especially last night.


	10. Last day

"Guess who is gonna be back starting tomorrow?" Hyung nim walked in holding up the paperwork in his hand. His cast was gone and he looked chirpy. "I got signed off by the doctor yesterday and reinstated by the chief today" he added. No one in the room responded. "Ya you bastards have already forgotten about me" he said looking hurt. "But i know my partner will be happy" he looked over at KSH whose eyes were locked on SYJ. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It felt bittersweet. He was glad to have hyung nim back but also he was going to miss working with her. But this also meant they weren't going to be partners anymore. She smiled at hyung nim and congratulated him though her smile felt a little half hearted. It made her sad that she was losing the best partners she's ever had but also it scared her that this meant she didn't have an excuse to hold herself back. Which was a good thing but it still scared her that she had no idea what he was feeling. Hell she had no idea what she herself was feeling. 

SYJ was at home in her tank top, zip up hoodie and baggy soft pyjama pants, pondering over documents for the case. With Rebecca laying low it was hard for them to get any leads. The victim was still in a coma showing no improvement. She was absorbed into what was on the papers on her table when she heard the doorbell go off. She opened it to see KSH standing there. “You forgot your phone at the office” he waved it in front of her. “I was trying to call you because I think I might have found something” “I think I found something too” she signalled him to follow her in. “Look, i was going through the phone records of everyone working at the club and I think this man Kang Min Jae might be running the business with all the call girls and drug supplies” she said pointing to her notes. “That would make sense. Something felt off about him when I was reviewing the recording of the interview the narcotics team did. So i dug up his bank records and it seems like he’s been paid quite decent amounts by a lot of the VIP customers of the club. When i went around asking about it, they lawyered up and simply said it was because he would do side jobs of being an emergency driver to the VIPs” KSH added. “We should go find him tomorrow and have a chat” SYJ said. 

They reviewed a few more documents when SYJ’s stomach growled. “Did you have dinner?” KSH asked. She shook her head. “Okay how about we close this up for today and order some chicken and have a beer?” He said closing the file he was looking at. 

The chicken arrived quickly. They set it on the little coffee table in front of the couch. SYJ opened a can of beer and sat on the couch tucking her legs under her. KSH was opening his beer when it burst and the beer started pouring everywhere. “Argh” he shouted. It had sprayed on her face too. SYJ laughed and he could help but joined in. They grabbed paper towels and tried to wipe the table as much as they could. “You have some on your face” he said grabbing a paper towel and leaning in to gently wipe off her face. She could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest. She brought her eyes up to meet him. His hand froze on her cheek. “You know….we aren’t partners anym-” before she could finish his lips came crashing onto hers. His hand that was on her cheek went to the nape of her neck and the other hand went to her waist. Her hands were on his neck and hair. With a swift movement he pulled her onto his lap. She leaned down deeper into the kiss. She pulled away and tilted her head up gasping for air. He didn’t want to waste any minute. His lips found her jaw and them moved down her neck. He pushed down her hoodie down her arms as he sucked at her neck. She moaned and tugged on his hair to pull him away from her neck. She wanted more of him. He looked up to her face. Her lips looked swollen and bright pink and very inviting. He cradled her jaw with his hand and ran his thumb gently over her lower lip as if he was in disbelief that he finally got to kiss them. She kissed him deeply moving her hand down his chest trying to find his shirt button. The doorbell rang followed by hyung nim’s voice, “Ye ji ah! We are here! Open the door!”


	11. No more complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another super short chapter!

The whole team was there. Team leader, dumb and dumber, hairspray, maknae and hyung nim too. “This will be Soo hyun-ah’s farewell party, and my unofficial welcome back party” hyung nim said happily. “ you aren’t even a part of this squad,hyung,” KSH said moodily. “Don’t be a party pooper. I haven’t had a drink with friends for months. Let me have this,’ Hyung nim said. 

They spent the next couple of hours cramped in SYJ’s tiny apartment, drinking and eating and chatting away. “Okay I think it’s time to go home” hyung nim said showing a phone call coming in from his wife. They all got up and started making their way to the door saying their goodbye. “Soo hyun-ah let’s go!” hyung nim said drunkardly. “I’ll help her clean up” KSH answered innocently. “It’s raining you punk. We can share a cab and i can drop you on my way” hyung nim said, grabbing his arm. “Besides there’s not much to clean up and she loves cleaning so she’ll be fine” 

SYJ couldn’t help but feel a little deflated at KSH’s failed attempt to stay behind. She started clearing out the plates on the table and wiping everything down when she noticed the beer stain on the couch. She couldn’t help but think back to just a few hours ago when they were on that couch- well more like he was on the couch and she was on him- kissing. She could feel her cheeks burn and her whole body rising in temperature. She walked to the fridge and opened it to let the cool air from it calm her down. 

After doing the dishes she was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang. She looked at the time. It was past midnight. She went to the door and asked “who is it?”. “Me” a familiar voice replied. She opened the door to see KSH standing there panting and water dripping down his hair and clothes. As if he’s been running in the rain. With one stride he stepped into the house cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, running her hand up his chest and pushing his leather jacket off his body. Holding on to his hips she pulled him into the house until her back hit the wall. He ran his hand down her sides as if he was trying to memorize every curve of her body. He found the hem of her tank top and yanked it up pulling it off of her. His shirt was wet and clung on to his body. As she arched her body towards his the wetness of the shirt made her shiver as it came into contact with her bare belly. Grabbing him by his belt she steered him to the bedroom. 

She sat on the middle of the bed as he knelt on the bed towering over her. She slowly undid his shirt buttons and he took it off and threw it on the floor. She ran her hands over his heaving chest and gently kissed his chiseled belly. He groaned and gently put his fingers on her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. She pulled him down on to her as she fell back on to the bed. She liked how he basically covered her entire body with his. She smiled and kissed his shoulder as he kissed her neck. He slowly made his way down her neck and then her chest down to her belly planting kisses. She arched her body into his lips moaning. He found her lips again. He supported himself over her on one elbow and he ran his hand down her body. She dug her nail into his back as his fingers found the waistband of her pyjama pant. She wanted this. He wanted this. No more excuses. No more complications.


	12. The interrogation

SYJ rolled over as the phone rang for the second time. It was 4am. Across the room she could hear KSH’s phone ring. He groggily stumbled around looking for his pants. She answered her phone. It was one of the detectives from the narcotics team.

They arrived at the location they were supposed to meet the narcotics team together. “This is Rebecca’s place. We’ve had her under surveillance since the raid. She’s been lying low since then but she seem to have bolted today all of a sudden” a detective from the narcotics team met at the gate. He led them to a small basement room. It had one tiny window on the upper edge of one of the walls that opened to the street. “Our guys came to check because they saw a fire during the patrol”He led them to the very small attached bathroom. In the middle of it was a can the size of a paint tin which was filled with something burnt. “maybe they were trying to burn the place down”. KSH stepped into the room and looked around. "She might have been abducted" the narcotics detective added. "No….i don't think so. I think she ran away. Look at her closet. All her dresses are there but nothing comfortable is there. No hoodies or sweatpants or tshirts. Surely she didn't sleep in her glittery dresses" KSH said peeking into the tiny zip cup closet in the corner of the room. "Plus all her makeup is there except for basic skin care stuff like moisturizer and toner" the detective looked confused. "She's a young girl and the job she does depended on her outer beauty. Of course she had a skin care routine. Plus the right side of her dressing table seems like it was wiped out" KSH added. "He's right. We might need to get the burnt paper in the bathroom to forensics. Pretty sure someone was trying to burn some sort of photograph" SYJ said walking in while taking off her latex gloves. 

Later that day, the narcotics team brought in Kang Min Jae for questioning. Rebecca was a witness for their case as well so finding her was a priority for them. KSH joined the interrogation as SYJ watched from the other room. "I told you detectives the last time that I was just a man trying to make a living as a mere manager of a club. I don't know anything about this drug business. You'll have to ask the owner about it" The man said. He looked like he was in his 40s and that he loved gold. "You are not here about the drug business. You are here because one of the girls at the club Seo Hae Jin, you'll know her as Rebecca has gone missing" the detective said. “ i don’t know her that well, okay. She was just some girl who worked at the club” he responded. “You were the one who called her and texted her the most. Until a few months ago” the detective shoved the printed phone records towards him. “Then you started calling her again. Just a few weeks ago. Right before this man got nearly beaten to death” he pushed a photo of the victim in a coma towards Kang Min Jae. “You detectives have a very creative imagination” he said looking away smirking. “Alright then, were having an affair with her? Because that’s the only other explanation I could think of for all your calls and texts” The detective said. “Excuse me, I’m a happily married man” he showed off his wedding band. “Everybody makes mistakes though. I know I have. Maybe she was a mistake you made?” KSH tried the empathetic approach. “You all don’t know what you are talking about. I want my lawyer now!” Kang Min jae got flustered and yelled. 

“Everybody makes mistakes though. I know I have” the words rang in SYJ’s head while she was trying to get through her work. They were trying to piece together what Rebecca has been upto in the two weeks leading up to her disappearance. Did he think last night was a mistake? She couldn’t help but think. She peaked over to the other side of the room where he was sitting with Hyungnim discussing something. He looked tired. Well, he’s been up since early morning, she thought. Or maybe what happened is bothering him, a small voice added in her head. Ha, doubt he’s even thought about it for a second, another voice added. She gave herself a shake. I need to focus on the case, she told herself and dove into the paperwork on her desk


	13. Confessions

It was getting dark when KSH went out for his run. He was forced to go home by hyung nim and get some rest but he couldn’t rest. He couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. He could feel the regret in his mouth. I should have told her how I felt, he kept telling himself. He was going to but she had fallen asleep when he finally mustered up the courage. He decided to tell her first thing in the morning of course, but the morning didn’t go according to plan. Now it was awkward to bring it up since she seemed to be avoiding him all afternoon. Does she regret everything? He thought. No, I just need to tell her how I feel, he reassured himself. He stopped by the convenience store. He noticed yesterday that she was out of her favourite extra spicy ramyeon were missing from her cupboard so he bought about 10. I’ll go home, take a shower and go see her, he planned. He was walking back to his place when his eyes caught something that made him stop dead in his tracks. 

SYJ peeked through the gate. He left the precinct hours ago, why is his place so dark? Why isn’t he home yet, she gripped the bag of beer cans in her hand nervously. She had to talk to him. “Ye ji-ah?”a voice called her from behind. She turned to find a sweaty, panting KSH standing behind her looking surprised. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I…..I bought some beer. Feel like I need a drink thanks to this case” she smiled awkwardly. “Oh okay…..well….let’s go in then” he said equally awkward. He walked towards her and opened the gate. “Actually, I needed to say something first” SYJ stopped him. KSH turned around to look at her. Even in the dim streetlight he could see her face was red. “Last night…..”she began. “About that…”KSH tried to interrupt. SYJ put a hand on his chest and stopped him. “Let me say what i need to say please” KSH kept quiet. “Last night…..it wasn’t a mistake. To me at least. It wasn’t a one time thing either…….I…..I don’t know what to call this feeling exactly but I know…..I want to...i don’t know…..do everything with you. I can’t imagine my life without you…..but I don’t want it to be the way it used to be either…..”she rambled on avoiding his eyes. “You probably don’t feel the same….i mean why would you….and maybe i’m ruining everyth-” She was stopped by KSH’s lips on hers. “Why did you do that?” she asked when he pulled away, his hands still cupping her face. She was finally looking him in the eye, searching for answers. “Because you were starting to talk nonsense” he teased. “And because I’ve wanted to kiss you the whole day” He added. “And because I like you. A lot. In case you were too unsure” he said softly resting his forehead on hers. She hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest. “Don’t do that. I’m sweaty and smelly!” he exclaimed. She tilted her head up. “What do I do? I don’t seem to even care if you're sweaty and smelly” she said with a playful smile. “Oh no, you got it bad” he teased her, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Go take a shower. I’ll cook the ramyeon” She said pushing him away from the kitchen. “I make the best ramyeon” “okay okay fine” KSH gave up quickly. As she placed a pot of water on the stove top to boil, she could hear the shower running. Her mind wondered about how he would look with water dripping down his face, and neck and chest...and...she stopped herself. What am I doing? She opened the fridge and let the coolness wash over her. 

She was done with the ramyeon when she heard him walk into the kitchen. “Perfect timing” she said as she took the two bowls in her hands and turned towards the table. “I’ll get the beer” he said. He sat across her and opened a can of beer and placed it next to her bowl. Her eyes were fixed on his face. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower. Just like last night from the rain, her brain added. She gulped. “Cheers!” he raised his beer can towards her. “Oh right...cheers” she shook herself back to reality. “I see why you like this ramyeon” he said sniffling because of the spice. She smiled at her food and gobbled it up. Finally she dared to look up at him as she picked up a piece of kimchi with her chopsticks. He was across the table but he was close enough for her to see his damp hair over his eyes. Just like last night, her mind added again. When he touched her and kissed her and…..”You dropped your kimchi!” KSH exclamation brought her back to reality. She looked down to see her light blue shirt stained red thanks to the kimchi that had fallen off her chopsticks. “It’s going to stain if you don’t wash it quickly,” he said. “The laundry room is two doors down. Some of halmoni’s clothes will be there too. Change your shirt and put it in the wash before it stains” He said. “I’ll clean this up” 

She walked to the laundry room and closed the door behind her. What was wrong with her? She started fanning herself with her hands. Is this normal to like and want someone so much? She asked herself. The last time she liked someone was back in high school and it was definitely not like this. She did not want to devour him at the very sight of him. She gave herself a shake and moved towards the neatly folded pile of laundry. 

KSH was done with the dishes when SYJ walked into the kitchen. He turned to ask her if she wanted tea but choked on his words at the sight of her. She was wearing one of his baggy white shirts and a pair of his boxers, her hair open. He gulped at the sight of her. “Did you want some tea?” he cleared his throat and managed to get some words out. “I’ll actually have another beer,” she said, grabbing two from the fridge and sitting on the stool at the kitchen island. She placed one can next to her as if to invite him to sit next to her. He takes a seat next to her. “Don’t you have to drive tonight? You shouldn’t be drinking” he said opening his can of beer. “Maybe I don’t want to go home tonight” she said teasingly sipping her beer. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he half teased her. “Maybe I am,” she said. They both burst out laughing. “You make me do things I would never even think about doing” she said. “Yeah? Like what?” he asked. “Well for one I’m trying to get drunk enough so I don’t have to go home” she said, “good. Cause i don’t feel like letting you go home” he said almost a whisper. “See? You say these things that make my heart flutter like crazy” she chuckled. “And you look at me like that, and it makes me feel like i’m beautiful,” she said softly. “Well you are beautiful” “yes, when I’m dolled up like for that stakeout. Everyone told me so” she said dismissively. “Yes you were beautiful then. But you're also beautiful when you have your hair tied up and you are wearing your well ironed shirts and combat boots and you have that little frowny face you do when you are deep in thought and focused” he said. She laughed and put her hand over his mouth. “God you are such a smooth talker” she said lovingly. “The beers helped. Usually i can’t think straight when you are around” he talked into her hand. Despite the teasing tone of their conversation she knew he meant every word he said. It felt as if a light was glowing in her chest. She jumped off the stool and moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips softly. “I think i’m definitely trying to seduce you now” she smiled against his lips. “You really don’t have to try so hard,” he said, his voice thick. She cleared her throat. “You should clear these up and come meet me in your room” she whispered in his ear and hurried away. 

It took him maybe five minutes to clear everything up. He stood outside his door and took a deep breath and walked in. There she was on his bed, in his clothes, fast asleep. He chuckled. She must have been so stressed out before, he thought to himself. He tiptoed to the other side of his bed and laid down beside her holding himself up on his elbow. She looked so rested as she slept. Gently he stroked her head and leaned into kiss her forehead. As if responding to his touch she turned and wrapped her arm around his chest and draped her leg over his. He fell against his pillow and she snuggled in closer a little smile playing on her face. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He put his arm around her and pulled her close and drifted into sleep.


	14. Breakfast

KSH was up early and making breakfast when a pair of cold hands wrapped around his waist, under his tshirt. He laughed, “what are you doing?” he asked her. “Getting my morning vitamins” her voice came from his back. She kissed his shoulder blade and inhaled him in. “What are you making?” she asked resting her chin on his arm, her hands rubbing the bare skin of his stomach under his tshirt. “I made porridge. And making some rolled omelette” he said trying to stay calm as her hand touched his skin. “Mmmm that’s my favourite” she said kissing his arm. He turned around and held her by the shoulders. “Yes I know. Which is why I need you to stop distracting me” he said. “Is this distracting?” she lifted his tshirt and touched the side of his stomach. “Okay, you are going to sit here and let me cook” he picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the counter next to the stove area. She pouted but decided quickly that it was a much better view, so she watched him cook. She watched him focus on his pan with the same concentration as he would at a case file. The veins of his arm popped as he maneuvered the pan. 

Once he was finally done, he held a piece of perfectly rolled omelette between his chopsticks and held a plate underneath it. He stepped in front of her. “Try this,” he said. She pushed his hand with the chopsticks down forcing him to place the food on the plate and took the plate from his hand. Place it next to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Placing her hands on his shoulders she gently kissed him on the lips. “I’m sorry i fell asleep last night” she whispered softly. “That’s okay. You were tired. Besides, i got to hear you snore like an old man thanks to that” he teased. She playfully hit him on the shoulder. “I do not,” she pouted. “Oh yes you do...like this” he snorted against her neck making her giggle. “Stop!” she managed to squeal through her giggles. He pulled away laughing. She played with the strands of hair over his forehead, biting her lower lip. “Maybe I should make it up to you,” she said, locking him between her thighs. She hovered her lips over his as if daring him to kiss her. He cleared his throat. “We’ll be late for work. You need to go back to your place to change your clothes before work” he said not very convincingly. “I’m sure I can find something to wear here” she said, already lifting his tshirt above his head. He gave in almost instantly. His lips found hers as she threw his tshirt on the floor. She gasped against his lips as his hands found his way to the skin of her back. He ran his hand up and down her bare thigh and pulled her towards him. She cradled his head as she leaned further into his lips. With one hand on her waist and the other holding on to her bottom, he lifted her up and made his way to his bedroom. 

They walked out of the house hand in hand. SYJ had fished out a white shirt of KSH and tucked it into her pants as she would with her own shirts. It was a little baggier than hers but it worked. KSH walked her to her car. “Should I just ride with you?” he asked, not wanting to let her hand go. SYJ chuckled. “No, people are going to think something is up if we drive into together” she said playing with the collar of his jacket. “But something is up” he pouted. “ I just don’t want people at work to know yet” she said with a serious face. KSH sighed. “fine…..I guess I’ll just have to let go of your hand now” “we’ll see each other soon” she raised the hand she was holding on to and gave it a peck and pressed it against her cheek with a reassuring smile. “And maybe tonight as well?” he asked. “What do you want to do tonight?” she asked sultrily. “I was hoping we can go out on a proper date” he said. “Date?” she asked. “What are we going to do?” “That is a secret” he whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you at work” he whispered in her ear.


	15. Jealous

Date? She’s never been on a date that was not a blind date. What do people do at dates? What should i do? Do I have to dress up? Her mind was flooding with thoughts as she stopped at the traffic lights on her way to work. She whipped out her phone and typed in “what to do on a date?” on the internet search bar. 

She walked into the precinct, her mind still on what the internet search had brought up. Number one. Dress up. She tried to think back to her closet. She didn’t have anything that would really classify under dressing up. She had her nice dark blue pant suit which she always wore to any important functions but it wasn’t that romantic. Even the glittery dress she wore to go undercover was borrowed from one of the rookie cops in the cyber crimes unit. Number two. Mind your table manners. He’s already seen me basically inhale my food. Dammit. “There you are. We have a briefing about the case in 10 minutes” Hyungnim snapped her back to reality. 

“Right. We'll split into two teams and canvas the area around Rebecca’s place and the Blue Rose and talk to the people around the area. Surely someone would have some useful information” Team Leader directed KSH and Hyungnim to pair up and SYJ to join Hairspray and the Maknae. “We’ll see you at the van” Maknae and Hairspray left first. SYJ and KSH were walking out when a voice stopped them “Soo Hyun Oppa!”. A girl in a baby pink dress and high heels strutted towards KSH with a wide smile. “Shin Hye Sun, what are you doing here?” KSH broke into a smile. “I’m here to see my uncle. I heard you became a cop but I didn’t think I’d run into you” she said her eyes sparkling. Why is she looking at him like that? Why is he smiling so brightly at her? Who is she? SYJ’s mind raced. “Ah yes, I heard he’s the chief of the Financial crimes unit now.” he said. “Yes he is. He’s very busy so I have to come here myself to see him. But I’m glad I did since I got to meet oppa again” her smile widened. “Oppa?” Hyung nim walked into the hallway. “Hello, I'm this oppa’s partner, Detective Choi Won Young,” hyung nim waved. “Hello, I’m Shin Hye Sun. Oppa’s childhood friend” she said sweetly. “I’m Detective Seo Ye Ji. I’m his…..” SYJ paused. “....colleague” she finished, feeling a little disappointed at herself. “ Hello, nice to meet you” the girl smiled. “Oppa, we should grab a meal together and catch up soon” she turned her attention back to KSH. “We really should,” He said with a smile. Before he could say anything further and man called out Shin Hye Sun’s name. She introduced him to them as her uncle and the Chief of the Financial Crimes unit. “I have to run to an urgent meeting. I’m sorry I can’t drop you off at the hospital as promised” he told his niece. “The city hospital?” Hyung nim asked. “Yes, she’s a resident doctor there,” her uncle said proudly. “Ah we are going that way. We can drop her off. Right Soo Hyun-ah?” Hyung nim patted his back. “I can drop her at the hospital!” SYJ interrupted before KSH could respond. “You are going in the opposite direction though,” Hyung nim said, confused. “I have to visit someone at the hospital” SYJ said, her voice almost squeaky from the fury she was feeling at hyung nim.

“Thank you so much for giving me a ride” Shin hye sun looked like a doll in the passenger seat. Why does she look so pretty? SYJ couldn’t help but think to herself. “Have you known Oppa for a long time?” she asked. “Not that long….” SYJ muttered. “Are you two close?” she inquired. “We are…..” As close as two people can be, she wanted to tell her off. “Is he seeing anyone do you know?” Hye Sun didn’t wait for her answer. “I’m sorry I’m bombarding you with all these questions. It’s just Soo Hyun Oppa was my first love. And seeing him today again after all these years, looking even more handsome, it’s made my heart flutter” she blushed in her seat. SYJ’s grip tightened around the steering wheel. “I think I’m going to ask him out,” she said, making SYJ slam the brakes.

She was driving back from the hospital, fuming. She had managed to stay calm and drop Shin Hye Sun off without giving her a black eye. It wasn’t like she had a chance with him, she knew this but it still made her angry. Made her feel possessive. This is all his fault. He keeps smiling at every woman he meets and talks sweetly to them. How can she blame the women for falling for him. Her phone rang. It was KSH. “yes?” she answered. “Are you on your way back from the hospital?” KSH's voice came through her car’s speaker. “Ye Ji-ah! Why would you rob my poor boy of the chance to spend some time with that pretty lady?” Hyung nim’s voice came before she could answer KSH. “Hyung!” KSH said, warning. “Soo hyun-ah, you don’t need to be shy with me. I could see it very well. She was batting her eyes at you and smiling at you!” Hyung nim laughed. KSH sighed. I wish I could staple his mouth, he thought. “I have to go now,” SYJ said and hung up the phone. It’s good that I’ll spend most of the day away from the precinct. Otherwise I would have punched hyung nim in the throat. She thought to herself. 

It was after lunchtime when SYJ came back to the precinct. Before she could make it to their work area she was pulled into the supply closet. “Hello” KSH pushed her against the shelves and whispered. “What are you doing?” SYJ could feel her annoyance starting to fade away at the sight of him. “You hung up on me before,” he said playfully. “Ahhhh….you wanted to know if I delivered Shin Hye Sun safe and sound to the hospital? Don’t worry I did.” she said, irritated. “Oh thank god” KSH said. SYJ glared at him. He chuckled. “I was afraid you were going to kill her and bury her somewhere” He brushed his finger on her nose. “ you were jealous weren’t you?” “No I wasn't,” she protested. “Yes you were” “I told you I wasn’t” “God, you are so cute when you are jealous” he said cupping her face and squishing her cheeks. “Fine! I was jealous! And it’s all your fault!” she pushed his hands away from her face and pouted. “You just have to go around smiling at women and being so charming” she crossed her arm across her chest. He placed his on her hips and pulled her in as he took a step towards her. “What are you doing?” SYJ asked, a bit surprised by his behaviour. Her body had already reacted to his by placing her hands on his chest. “You in my shirt being all jealous…..it’s very sexy” he whispered right in her ear in a sultry voice. “Stop. we are at...work” she croaked. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was heavy. “I’m not doing anything” he whispered against her jaw, his lips barely touching her skin. She closed her eyes trying to stay composed. KSH pulled away to look at her. Her cheeks were red and her neck glistened with sweat. She was flustered and he loved it. She was waiting for his lips to touch her skin but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to watch him smirking at her. “You look a little disappointed,”he remarked. She was but she was not going to admit it. “I don’t know what you are talking about” she pushed him away and turned to walk away. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around and kissed her on the lips. She could feel the last of her annoyance wash away from her body.


	16. Doubts

Things were going well. It had been three weeks since they started dating and SYJ could happily say it’s been getting better by the day. Even though it’s been a month, it feels like they’ve been together forever. But that’s not to say they haven’t hit a few bumps. Their first date started off as a disaster. She put in the effort and bought a dress and dressed up and he organised a candle lit dinner. It was all nice but it was just not them. When they both finally confessed that it was awkward about an hour into the date, they went and had tteobokki by the han river. And they loved every second of it. 

It was still a secret at work, which was also sometimes hard. KSH had to remind himself not to stare at her across the room most of the day. If he had his way, he would have told everyone by now. But SYJ insisted that they keep it quiet, and he couldn’t say no to her. Halmoni of course knew, not because they told them, he would have if he had the chance, but a week ago his grandmother unexpectedly returned home.

It had been a busy week for both of them and they had barely had a moment together. Of course they saw each other at work, and slept over at each other’s place but they hadn’t had time to sit down and share a decent meal together and enjoy each other’s company. So when they both got off of work a little bit early on Friday, they decided to head to hit place and make dinner and enjoy a bit of his grandmother’s homemade wine. Of course when he had playfully splashed water in her face while washing the vegetables she got angry which led him to planting a big kiss on her to cool her down. It might have cooled down her anger but the kiss made them realize how much they’ve missed each other that week. One thing had led to another and a few minutes later they were on the couch, her on top of him, most of their clothes on the floor. It was then, halmoni walked into the living room complaining how the weeds had grown in the garden during her absence. He couldn’t guess if it was halmoni or him that had a bigger shock. Or maybe it was SYJ who was straddling him who had the biggest shock. She couldn’t meet halmoni’s eyes that night, when she insisted that SYJ stay for dinner. Halmoni acted like nothing had happened and it had eventually put SYJ at ease. Though it had made KSH a bit nervous, not being able to read his grandmother’s thoughts. However, once he got back from dropping SYJ home, he had found his grandmother humming while cleaning up the kitchen. She usually didn’t hum unless she was in a great mood. “Halmoni-” he had tried to explain everything to her but she turned around and gave him an approving look. “About goddamn time” she had said. 

Ever since then she hadn’t mentioned anything in particular. She called SYJ over for meals several times a week now, and even went shopping with her. SYJ seemed to be so much at ease and KSH suspected that it was because his grandmother had said something about this to her but he also knew not to ask either woman about it. She also didn;t mind when he didn’t come home at night. She used to tell him off but these days she seemed to be happier he was not sleeping in his own bed. 

KSH and Hyungnim were having lunch together when SYJ and maknae walked into the restaurant. Hyung nim gestured at them to join himself and KSH. They were still waiting on getting any leads about Rebecca’s whereabouts. The young man in a coma was in stable conditions and his doctors were very optimistic about his recovery the last time KSH talked to them. But they still had no new leads. The burnt photos they found at Rebecca’s place was taking so long to be processed because there was a high profile case of a break in at a politician’s house that was taking up most of the Crime scene investigation unit’s time and resources. “Ye ji-ah, you should try asking Ji soo about it….i think he’s still interested” hyung nim told her. KSH clenched his fist under the table. SYJ rolled her eyes. “He’s a good guy. I can vouch for him. His uncle was my Sunbae at college” Hyung nim pressed on. “Hyung nim….please stop” SYJ said. She could see KSH was hyper fixated on his food, trying to calm himself. “What’s stopping you from having a meal and getting to know the guy? Are you seeing someone?” Hyung nim asked. KSH held his breath. “I…...no, I’m not seeing anyone….I just don’t have the time or interest in dating right now” SYJ said, throwing a glance at KSH who was still avoiding her eyes. KSH knew she was trying to keep their cover but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his heart. 

SYJ had finished up her paperwork and gotten up to go home when her phone rang. It was the maknae. It was close to midnight and maknae had said he was going out drinking with Hairspray, Team Leader and Dumb & Dumber. “Noona, can you come to the tent bar down the street? Soo Hyun hyung is very drunk and he is refusing to leave,” Maknae said over the phone. “We met hyung nim and soo hyun hyung on the way and they joined us” he added. SYJ was surprised. KSH usually had a very high alcohol tolerance so either he’s faking it or he’s drunk a lot of alcohol. She grabbed her car keys and rushed outside. 

KSH slammed his glass on the table. “Why? Why would she do that? Why would she keep me a secret?” he asked drunkardly. “Is she ashamed of me?” “who are you talking about?” hyung nim asked, his words slurring. “My girlfriend!” KSH exclaimed. “Eh, but you don’t have a girlfriend!” Hairspray said. “I do!” KSH argued. “Is she pretty?” Hairspray asked, chugging down a glass of soju. KSH nodded while breaking into a wide grin, “the prettiest. When i see her…..” he placed his hand on his heart. “...it makes me feel like my heart is going to burst with feelings” “Wah! How romantic!” a tipsy Dumber said happily. “You should end things with her if she doesn’t appreciate you like that!” he added. KSH slammed his fist on the table startling everyone. “NEVER!” he almost yelled. “Is she that pretty?” hyung nim asked. KSH nodded. “I just have to work hard to be better right? I just need to be better so she doesn’t feel ashamed of me”

SYJ stood outside the tent listening to a very drunk KSH. she had hoped he wouldn’t take what she said at lunch to heart but he clearly had. Her heart ached hearing his words. She wanted to walk in there right now and tell him that she was not ashamed of him in any way. She wanted to tell him that one of the main reasons she wanted to keep it a secret was because she was afraid. People were going to talk when they went public about being together. She was used to people talking so that wasn’t what scared her. What scared her was that what they were going to say would be true; that he could do better than her, a more beautiful successful woman, from a good and well off family. And that eventually, he was going to realise it too.


End file.
